


For One Brief Moment

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out sighed as he sipped on his high grade, staring over the view of the world below. "Cheers." he said as he nodded to the full unattended cube beside him.<br/>Knock Out didn't expect company to join him as he toasted Breakdown's life... nor did he expect who it could have been... **Halloween/Day of the Dead fic of sorts***</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Brief Moment

**For One Brief Moment...**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"I can only give you this one chance... This one moment... However, he will not recognize you, and if he does, your time will be up. Are you sure you can handle this? That this won't make you further depressed little spark?"** _

_"Please..."_

_**"Very well.."** _

.

.

Knock Out sighed as he sipped on his high grade, staring over the view of the world below. "Cheers." he said as he nodded to the full unattended cube beside him.

It had been over a month ago since Breakdown was offlined.

He had been driving through Jasper earlier, looking for a race when he had been forced to pause for an interesting procession of sorts. Several family units of fleshlings were parading their way towards the cemetery, their arms be laden with food, flowers, and lanterns. Their outfits brightly colored and strangely different compared to what he was used to seeing them wear, their faces painted to resemble their skeletal structures. Enticed by the oddness of the situation, he decided to look up their celebration on their internet... and had been promptly surprised. It had given him an idea...

And so here he was, sharing a toast, in honor of his fallen partner. Granted at this point he was on his fourth cube, but he really didn't care. Tonight was about drowning his sorrows and remembering all the good times he had had with Breakdown...

He never noticed when the other bot came to sit beside him. He only noticed him when he quietly spoke up. "You really miss him don't you?"

Knock Out blinked at the mech, staring at it's yellow optics, fighting the sudden urge to cry at the reminding color... "We were going to be bonded." Knock Out said as he turned away from the bot.

"Why didn't you?"

"Why ask stupid questions?" Knock Out returned his gaze to glare at the other.

"I am sorry. I didn't intend to irritate you."

"Hmph."

They sat in silence for several minutes more before the mech spoke up once more. "If you could tell him anything... What would you say?"

"I..." Knockout faltered. "I don't know... I loved him... but... I couldn't really express to him how I felt in words... It's not exactly like it was safe to say such sentiments aloud anyways..."

The other hmmed quietly as Knock Out trailed off. "But you loved him. That is what you would say." He surmised.

"Yeah. That and goodbye..." Knock Out smiled as he returned to staring out at the lights below.

"You know K.O., He loves you too." an all too familiar voice said. Knock Out whipped his helm around to find the other missing, the cube of energon empty. He quickly glanced around in search of the other, his scanners coming up clean... Leaving him completely alone and confused...

.

.

Breakdown's spark pulsed with happiness as it faded back to the well...

_**"I suppose you've had your say."** _

_"I have."_ the spark said as it returned. _"Thank you Primus..."_

_**"You are welcome Breakdown."** _

**Author's Note:**

> I had been hitting my head against the wall for the greater part of the month trying to come up with a new Halloween story, and yet again, this years is very reminiscent of last years falling along the lines of Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead)... However, there are many, many cultures that believe that because the veil between the realms of the living and the dead are thinnest at All hallows eve/Halloween, and on Dia de Muertos/day of the dead/All Saint's Day, it is widely believed that it is possible for but the briefest of time, the spirits of the dead can and do actually walk the earth...
> 
> This is where my plot bunnies led me.


End file.
